Careful What You Wish For
by Trelynne - The Story Teller
Summary: What was just a normal chat between friends opens the door for something neither of them had planned on.


In a cream colored bedroom that had no lights on, a window was open the blue curtains fluttering in the wind of the mid afternoon casting light onto the other objects in the room. There was a small desk with a fake marble top, with papers, makers, pencils, colored pencils scattered all over the desk with half finished detailed drawings of all sorts of things, so were girls, others were landscapes and other inanimate things. Across from the desk was a queen sized bed that had a laptop sitting on top of a pillow, the laptop was on and some sort of IM screen was left up it read the following:

(Connection has been interrupted, resetting connection now)

Tre:…err okay whatever the hell that was..

Tre: There is no way that will happen Varsy! No way in pit will they bring Jazz back and it ticks me off!

Varsy: Yeah I know but wouldn't it be cool if they did? I mean that was totally fucked up what they did to Jazz!

Tre: You're telling me! I freckin love Jazz! Stupid jerks having to kill him off in the first fucking movie! Bastards, all of them!

Varsy: I know its like how I love Bee, he is just so awesome I know I would so freak if they killed Bee!

Tre: *Sighs* Too bad they aren't real that would so be cool to meet them.

Varsy: It would be, I mean who knows Soundwave could be reading our IM as we type~ ;P

Tre: LOL! I wish, I would have a few choice words for that satellite rapist!

Varsy: XD I beat you would! But I would just love to meet any Transformer.

(Connection has been interrupted, resetting connection now)

Tre: Wtf?

Varsy: You got that too?

Tre: Yeah. The hell happen?

Varsy: No clue…

Tre: Freak-y

Varsy: Yeah..

(You have signed out this window is no longer accessible)

And that's were it stopped there was no more text after that…

But there was a small tab that was minimized at the bottom on the screen it read "Web cam active".

There was a soft click on metal on the wooden floor of the bedroom, the window quickly closed, the curtains tightly shut, door slammed shut, then more soft clicks. The mouse on the laptop screen came to life and started to move around it quickly closed out the IM screen, followed by opening the messenger menu hitting the 'dump chat history' button then the mouse going down to the 'Web Cam Active' tab and clicked it on. Then it hit the playback button, a small window popped open.

At first it was just a teenage girl was brown hair typing on the laptop, but then from behind the teen the curtains flared as it looked like a strong gust of wind, the teen whipped around backing away from the window, then what looked like a blur of metal flew by the cam as the video suddenly got grainy and it was possible to see what was going on.

The mouse moved over to the delete button removing the video then closed the web cam and went to the start menu and scrolled up to the 'restore to last restore point' clicking that on and in a couple of seconds that laptop was reset to how it had been 4 weeks ago..

Then there was more soft clicks on metal of wooden flooring, a door being pulled open.. Then nothing.

----------

And that is how this all started, one little IM conversation that turned out offer more than either me or Varsy knew.

----------

(This is what happened in that bedroom from the start)

Traylenne yawned as she looked at the clock, 8 AM and she was already sleepy, how the hell did that happen? She had no the faintest clue she had gotten up like normal at 5 AM but was tired only three hours later, joy. She was sitting on her bed, laptop on a pillow in front of her she was trying to get the Web Cam to work for the thousandth or so time when a Yahoo IM window popped up, she smiled as she was greeted with the cheerful good morning from one of her good online friends.

She minimized the Web Cam window an started to type to her friend, she'd do it later.

It was a good two hours of typing back and forth with her friend Varsy just back and forth like they always did while V worked on school work and that sort and Tre read online stories and listened to music, currently she was listening to Love don't let me go by David Guetta from 2002. And just as the song was finishing up there came an odd strange gust of wind that made her curtains blow around, she turned around to look, what she saw outside of her window made she scramble back away from her window pressed against the wall. "No fucking way.." she stared at the silver mechanical face that was looking at her through the window.

Then there was a shout from somewhere outside, "Jazz is the girl in there?"

The silver face glanced away for a second, Tre slowly edged for her door but didn't get far as the visor'd face looked back at her, and she froze in place. "Yeah I did 'Hide, but she doesn't seem too thrilled to see me."

"Who would be?" The same voice had what shouted shot back, this time a hint of playfulness in the metallic voice.

"Hey! That anti nice yo!" The silver head once again looked away, Tre again shifted closer to the door, this could not be happening… none of this was real it was just her mind play a joke on her…

"Oi, girly where you think your going? You're coming with us now." Tre's head snapped back up to the voice as she saw a claw slide into her room through the window towards her, she tried for the door, but was too slow and was scooped up by the claw and carefully pulled out of her room and was now face to face with the Silver Autobot SIC Jazz who was looking down at her, behind him was Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

Trelynne looked from the bot holding her to the others… she was utterly speechless, how in pit could this happen? They weren't real! But she was having a hard time believing that now.

"Ahh Optimus you sure this is right? She looked kinda freaked out, yeah know?" Jazz glanced back at his leader from the teen in his claw, if it wasn't for her breathing it would have been hard to tell if she was alive.

"Elevated levels of adrenaline, sped up pulse, I believe the female is scared, Jazz." The yellowish green medic commented flatly as he leaned closer to the teen to look her over.

Trelynne leaned away from the medic that was closer to her now, "Ahh.. yes the female was very scared to suddenly see an Autobot staring into her room.." She replied somehow finding her voice.

Jazz snickered as the girl copied Ratch's form of speaking in calling herself female, "Aww ya don' need ta' be girly, I would neva' hur'ya. It's not in our natur' to hur' humans." The highly expressional face plate shifted into a shift to form a smile at the young human as he finished.

Tre looked up at Jazz, okay this was real, now why the heck was it happen? She relaxed as Jazz more or less pushed Ratchet away from his claw, he had enough trouble standing still under the medic's inquisitive optics, he could imagine how bad it could be for the girl in his claw. She nodded her head, "I know Jazz.. but you gotta understand, you guys are from a movie… and now here you are in front of me, huge shock factor." She couldn't explain it any better than that.

Optimus stepped forward a little, "I am sorry, we did not mean for this to happen but time is not on our side we ran across your conversation with VarsityLove16. Your IP address was located in the same area we were currently in, so we came to see if we would be able to find you. And while the movie you are talking about did capture some of how we are, there is much that was 'dramatized'."

Trelynne blinked, tilting her head at the very tall leader she tried to remember what she had talked to V about.. "Wait a sec, what were you looking for when you got into my chat? And how did you pick out my chat of all of the billions that are happening in this area?"

"We were looking for humans that may know something about the area and be open to meeting us. We are currently looking for one of our comrades that came to earth a very long time ago, we believe he landed somewhere in this area. While Prowl was looking through the vase world wide web we came across your forum when you and several others talk and seem to truly understand a good part of what is believed to be Cybertronians. That is very useful to us, that is why were singled you and VarsityLove16 since both of you seem to have the most understanding of it. We just so happen to start to trace your connection when you started to conversant with VarsityLove16." Prime stated as he watched the girl take in all that he had said.

Tre was quiet for a moment then she shook her head laughing a little, "She'll never believe this, this is crazy." She looked up at Jazz, then Optimus. "So… I take it I will be going with you guys now? Cause this neighborhood might be quiet now but there are a lot of nosey people that should be starting to move around soon.." She had so many questions but she knew it would not end well if they were spotted.

"Yes, it is best if we move now, just as you have said, it will become an active area soon. Autobots transform and roll out to the meeting point." Optimus stepped over the privacy hedges and transformed. Ratchet and Ironhide followed after Optimus, Jazz lowered Tre to the grass. The transformed and popped open his door. "Get in girly you get to ride with yours truly."

"Ahh hold on a sec. I gotta grab something before I take off or my partners will freak and have most if not all of the police out looking for me in an hour." The teen quickly darted back into her house; into her room she grabbed her cell phone the dual charger, her wallet with her driver's license, and then stuffed all of that into her blue and silver sports duffel bag along with some clothes and other things. She went over to her desk and wrote out a quick note that read "Staying the weekend at Nai's house, ill try to call you tonight love you both- Trelynne~ 3" She taped that onto her door and shut, she glanced down at what she was wearing an azure blue Hollister pull over sweat shirt with Aero 06 blue Fleece sweatpants, dark blue flats, her hair long hair was lose and down… it would have to do until she could change.

She ran out the door with her duffel bag, and darted out of the front gate and got into the Pontiac Solstice GXP she tossed her duffel into the passenger's seat as the door closed, the seat belt instantly on its own went across her lap and over her chest then the Pontiac took off flying down the side street. Tre tensed as first as the high speed as they flew around cars on Main Street heading to the freeway entrance.

"Chill girly, I got this, you anti got nothin' to worry b'out with me bein teh driver." Jazz's smooth voice came from the speakers, in a calming manner with just a hint of cockiness.

Tre smiled and relaxed in the driver's seat, "Sorry about that Jazz, not used to being able to go this fast without having something happening."

"It's all good girly, plus we gotta catch up with Optimus and the others by the time we hit the meeting point." Jazz adjusted his driver's seat so it fitted the girl's body so she was comfortable, turning on the warmers while he was at it, his thermocouple registered that it was 34 degrees Fahrenheit, that was cold for humans and from what the girl was wearing it looked like she was dressed for that but still he wanted her comfortable.

Tre smiled she was looking out the windshield, little traffic south bound like normal for this time of day. She glanced down at the speedometer eyes going a little wide, Jazz was pushing 100. She looked up again as she heard a chuckle from the speakers, Jazz must have had some sort of optic sensor and he must have seen the surprised look on her face. She just smiled and relaxed in the warm seat, Jazz clearly knew what he was doing; she hadn't even noticed just how fast they had been going. "So where is this meeting point anyway?"

"Kelso Washington, 46.5 miles away from here, but we are gotta stop in some place called Toledo first to pick up the others that have been looking around this area."

Tre thought about it for a moment, "Alright I think ill end up asking a lot of stupid questions but: If Prowl is here does that mean so is Red Alert and First Aid…?" She didn't know just how much of what she knew was true so she was going to have to find out now before she got herself confused.

"You got it girly, both of them are, their in the states below this one. With Bee, 'Jack, Mirage, Skyfire, Blurr, Blaster and Perceptor. They are all lookin' around that area for the others that shoulda' landed 'round here. From what you talked about online you know a lot about the cartoon of us yeah?"

Tre nodded her head recalling her hours upon hours of watching G1 episodes. "Pretty much I grew up watching it, why?"

"Most of those bots you see in there are real, there are a few that have different personalities but its closer to the real thing than the movie is."

"Good to know, I was wondering about that. So who are you guys looking for now?" Tre idly traced a random pattern onto the armrests one on his door and the other the middle console between the two seats.

Jazz took a moment to respond, he was slightly caught off guard by the sudden sensation to his door, but dismissed it as he noticed the teen seemed to be doing it out of habit. "Sunsteaker, Sideswipe, Cosmos and Jolt they should be in the West coast area somewhere."

Tre raised an eyebrow, "Question: The twins as pompous and egotistical as they are in the TV show?"

Jazz's laughter filled the cab for a moment, "Oh yeah girly, their personalities were nailed."

Tre resisted the urge to groan, and nodded her head. "Good to know… So any more idea where they are than just the general 'on the west coast' ?"

"At this time no, but I'm sure 'Jack and Perceptor will have got it narrowed down by the time we pick up your friend."

"Huh?" Tre said without thinking, what friend was he… uh-oh. "You mean Varsity?"

"Yeah, who else girly?"

Tre hung her head, "V is going to first kill me, then kill everyone's audio respecters with her high pitch screams I know it.."

"I'm sure surprised you didn't kill ours, and here I though you said you loved me~" The SIC teased the teen.

Tre blinked, blushing as she rubbed the back of her neck, "No fair. You read the chat, and thrust me, you should be glad I didn't do a fangirl scream that would have knocked all of your sensors offline for a few hours, plus brought people outside."

Jazz laughed " 'Sall good girly, we read all of your forum we know a lot."

Tre blushed darker and scrunched up her shoulders to hide her darkening cheeks as Jazz chuckled more.. this was going to be a long ride…

(That's all for now! Next time we will see what happens when V is added into the mix! )


End file.
